


Pandy and BeeBee

by pogopop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Their first published work, Written by my kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogopop/pseuds/pogopop
Summary: The adventures of Pandy and BeeBee, two giant pandas, as told by a nine year old.
Relationships: Pandy & BeeBee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Pandy and BeeBee

**Author's Note:**

> This was written today by my eldest, E, who is currently 9 years old. They wrote it out on paper then typed it up, and I thought I might as well publish it for them. It's short but fun.
> 
> Kind comments welcomed!

Once there were two pandas called Pandy and BeeBee. They were giant pandas. 

One day Pandy and BeeBee were playing in the green jungle when they heard a loud BANG! 

“Run for your life!” BeeBee screamed. 

“Why?” asked Pandy. 

“Because the hunters are after us!!!” BeeBee yelled back.

“Ok then I’m out of here.” Pandy replied. 

The two fat pandas leaped into the trees and swung away by the vines but unfortunately the hunters caught up and went underneath them thinking they had a better shot but no. Because the pandas were so heavy the vines snapped and Pandy and BeeBee fell on top of the hunters and when they walked away the hunters were as flat pancakes so Pandy and BeeBee put some toppings on them and left them there expecting the monkeys to eat them. 

As they continued through the jungle they came to a golden temple. They decided to go into the temple. Inside the temple was a magic chest decorated in gold, silver, rubies, diamonds, pearls and sapphires. It was so tempting they had to open it up. So that’s what they did. 

When they opened it up they were so shocked that Pandy fainted. 

“Hey wake up Pandy.” BeeBee said. “I said WAKE UP PANDY!!!” BeeBee screamed as loud as she could in Pandy’s ear. 

Pandy sat up with his eyes almost popping out of his head. “Hey. What did you do that for?!” He asked. 

“Well you fainted what else did you expect me to do?” BeeBee smirked. 

Inside the chest were lying the two legendary bamboo guns that ancient panda superheroes used against the evil unicorns. 

“Hey, I just had the best idea ever. We use the bamboo guns against the unicorn squad.” BeeBee squealed. 

“Yes, that’s the perfect idea.” Pandy squealed back. The two pandas got ready for battle. They fought and fought until the unicorn squad leader got knocked out by a stick of bamboo shot by Pandy that went haywire.

THE END.


End file.
